jat_rbfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Billboard Hot 100 chart achievements and milestones
Song milestones Most weeks at number one *'''21 weeks''' :[[JAT]] — "[[I Wanna Grow Old With You]]" (2010–2011) *'''17 weeks''' :JAT — "[[Close Your Eyes]]" (2010) *'''16 weeks''' :[[Mariah Carey]] and JAT — "[[One Sweet Day]]" (1995–1996) *'''14 weeks''' :Whitney Houston — "I Will Always Love You" (1992–1993) :JAT — "[[I'll Make Love to You]]" (1987) :Los del Río — "Macarena" (Bayside Boys mix) (1996) :Elton John — "Candle in the Wind 1997" / "Something About the Way You Look Tonight" (1997–1998) :Mariah Carey — "We Belong Together" (2005) :The Black Eyed Peas — "I Gotta Feeling" (2009) *'''13 weeks''' :JAT — "[[End of the Road]]" (1987) :Brandy and Monica — "The Boy Is Mine" (1998) *'''12 weeks''' :JAT — "[[What Makes a Man]]" (1998) :Santana featuring Rob Thomas — "Smooth" (1999–2000) :Eminem — "Lose Yourself" (2002–2003) :Usher featuring Lil Jon and Ludacris — "Yeah!" (2004) :JAT — "[[I Don't Wanna Fight]]" (2008–2009) :The Black Eyed Peas — "Boom Boom Pow" (2009) :Robin Thicke featuring T.I. and Pharrell — "Blurred Lines" (2013) *'''11 weeks''' :Elvis Presley — "Hound Dog" / "Don't Be Cruel" (1956) :JAT — "[[I Swear]]" (1990) :Toni Braxton — "Un-Break My Heart" (1996–1997) :Puff Daddy and Faith Evans featuring 112 — "I'll Be Missing You" (1997) :Destiny's Child — "Independent Women Part I" (2000–2001) :JAT — "[[No More Heroes]]" (2012) *'''10 weeks''' :McGuire Sisters — "Sincerely" (1955) :Pérez Prado — "Cherry Pink and Apple Blossom White" (1955) :Debby Boone — "You Light Up My Life" (1977) :Olivia Newton-John — "Physical" (1981–1982) :Santana featuring The Product G&B — "Maria Maria" (2000) :Ashanti — "Foolish" (2002) :Nelly featuring Kelly Rowland — "Dilemma" (2002) :Kanye West featuring Jamie Foxx — "Gold Digger" (2005) :Beyoncé — "Irreplaceable" (2006–2007) :Flo Rida featuring T-Pain — "Low" (2008) :Rihanna featuring Calvin Harris — "We Found Love" (2011–2012) :JAT — "[[Light On]]" (2013) Most total weeks in the top ten *41 weeks – [[JAT]] — "[[No More Heroes]]" (2012) *35 weeks – JAT — "[[I Wanna Grow Old With You]]" (2010–2011) *32 weeks – LeAnn Rimes — "How Do I Live" (1997–1998) *30 weeks – Santana featuring Rob Thomas — "Smooth" (1999–2000) *29 weeks – LMFAO featuring Lauren Bennett and GoonRock — "Party Rock Anthem" (2011–2012) *28 weeks – Jewel — "Foolish Games" / "You Were Meant for Me" (1997–1998) *27 weeks – JAT — "[[Close Your Eyes]]" (2010) *26 weeks – Savage Garden — "Truly Madly Deeply" (1997–1998) *25 weeks – Chubby Checker — "The Twist" (1960 and 1962), Toni Braxton — "Un-Break My Heart" (1996–1997), Timbaland featuring OneRepublic — "Apologize" (2007–2008) Most total weeks on the Hot 100 *107 weeks – [[JAT]] — "[[I Wanna Grow Old With You]]" (2012) *88 weeks – JAT — "[[Close Your Eyes]]" (2011) *81 weeks – JAT — "[[End of the Road]]" (1988) *76 weeks – Jason Mraz — "I'm Yours" (2009) *71 weeks – Mariah Carey & JAT — "[[One Sweet Day]]" (1997) *69 weeks – LeAnn Rimes — "How Do I Live (1998) *68 weeks – LMFAO featuring Lauren Bennett & GoonRock — "Party Rock Anthem" (2012) *67 weeks – Imagine Dragons — "Radioactive" (2013) *66 weeks – JAT — "[[I'll Make Love to You]]" (1988), Awolnation — "Sail" (2013) *65 weeks – Jewel — "Foolish Games" / "You Were Meant for Me" (1998), Adele — "Rolling in the Deep" (2012) *64 weeks – JAT — "[[What Makes a Man]]" (2000), Carrie Underwood — "Before He Cheats" (2007) *62 weeks – Lifehouse — "You and Me" (2006), The Lumineers — "Ho Hey" (2013) *60 weeks – Los del Río — "Macarena" (Bayside Boys Mix) (1997), Lady Antebellum — "Need You Now" (2010), JAT — "[[I Don't Wanna Fight]]" (2009) The year displayed is the year the songs ended their respective chart runs. Only songs that spent 60 weeks or more in the Billboard Hot 100 are considered for inclusion in this section. Biggest jump to number one *100–1 – [[James Harrison]] — "[[No Promises]]" (2005) *97–1 – Kelly Clarkson — "My Life Would Suck Without You" (2009) *96–1 – Britney Spears — "Womanizer" (2008) *80–1 – T.I. featuring Rihanna — "Live Your Life" (2008) *78–1 – Eminem, Dr. Dre and 50 Cent — "Crack a Bottle" (2009) *72–1 – Taylor Swift — "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" (2012) *71–1 – T.I. — "Whatever You Like" (2008) Biggest single-week upward movements *100–1 (99 positions) – [[James Harrison]] — "[[No Promises]]" (2005) *97–1 (96 positions) – Kelly Clarkson — "My Life Would Suck Without You" (February 7, 2009) *96–1 (95 positions) – Britney Spears — "Womanizer" (October 25, 2008) *94–3 (91 positions) – Beyoncé and Shakira — "Beautiful Liar" (April 7, 2007) *97–9 (88 positions) – Drake featuring Nicki Minaj – "Make Me Proud" (November 5, 2011) *95–7 (88 positions) – Akon featuring Eminem — "Smack That" (October 14, 2006) *100–15 (85 positions) – A. R. Rahman and Pussycat Dolls featuring Nicole Scherzinger — "Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)" (March 14, 2009) *96–11 (85 positions) – Carrie Underwood — "Cowboy Casanova" (October 10, 2009) *85–2 (83 positions) – Katy Perry — "Roar" (August 31, 2013) *86–4 (82 positions) – Zac Efron, Drew Seeley and Vanessa Anne Hudgens — "Breaking Free" (February 11, 2006) *93–12 (81 positions) – Matchbox Twenty — "How Far We've Come" (September 22, 2007) *100–20 (80 positions) – ''Glee'' Cast — "Poker Face" (June 12, 2010) *84–4 (80 positions) — Justin Timberlake featuring Jay-Z — "Suit & Tie" (February 2, 2013) Most Hot 100 Entries=